Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a power supply system for a vehicle, and a vehicle power supply system.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2015-204699 (Patent Document 1) discloses a power supply system for a vehicle, the power supply system having a first storage device and a second storage device that has a lower internal resistance than does the first storage device.